Kevin has 16 nectarines for every 10 mangos. Write the ratio of nectarines to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{10}=\dfrac{8}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{8}{5}$ is the ratio of nectarines to mangos written as a simplified fraction.